1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engine oil pans. More specifically, the present invention relates to a demountable, sealable plate for a throughbore in an internal combustion engine oil pan and a method for installing the engine plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An internal combustion engine oil pan is located beneath the engine. The oil pan collects the oil that is circulated through the engine. The engine's mechanical pump draws oil from the oil pan for continuous oil circulation in the engine.
Removing the oil pan provides access to the main bearings, crankshaft, throws, connecting rods and seals, and other mechanisms. These items occasionally require maintenance or repairs. Unfortunately, multiple design considerations drive the configuration of the oil pan and the environment in which it is assembled. Typically, the oil pan is trapped behind a web of cross members, steering members and shielding. Removal of the oil pan is typically a substantial undertaking. Maintenance to the vehicle requiring oil pan removal is usually quite costly.
Several types of removable engine plates are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,466, issued Dec. 12, 1927, to Harry J. Lind, describes a noise eliminator for internal combustion engines. The device includes a lower crank case cover extending the entire length of the crankcase cavity. The cover has a flange that mates with the cavity periphery. The cover has two gaskets disposed on the inner and outer surface of the flange. A protecting plate seats on the outside of the outer gasket. The cover, gaskets and plate are bolted to the oil pan with a plurality of bolts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,646, issued Jan. 17, 1978, to Joseph F. Hnojsky, describes a crank case oil pan. The device includes a plurality of sections. When the sections are sealed and bolted together, they form an oil pan extending the entire length of the crank case cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,274, issued Jul. 3, 1984, to Clifford E. Gottlob, describes an oil pan assembly. The device includes an auxiliary oil pan with a four-sided bottom and three walls extending generally perpendicularly from three of the sides, respectively. A throughbore is cut into the back, generally vertical panel of a vehicle's oil pan. Then the device is permanently welded onto the back end of the oil pan. The device increases the oil capacity of the oil pan.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,276, issued Sep. 13, 1988, to Hiroichi Takubo, describes an oil pan for automotive engine. The device includes an L-shaped cover plate demountably fixed with threaded fasteners to a clutch housing opening. No sealing means between the plate and housing is described. The opening provides access to a bolt for securing the clutch housing to the cylinder block.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,642, issued Nov. 10, 1992, to Tomohiro Murakawa, describes an oil pan construction. The invention includes a skirt surrounding the crank case cavity. A generally horizontal blanking plate mounts with threaded fasteners to the bottom of the skirt defining a crankcase volume. The blanking plate extends almost the entire length of the crank case cavity.
Japanese Patent 59-126052 (A), published Sep. 9, 1982, issued to Masahiro Noda, in the abstract describes an oil pan. The device appears to include a four-sided bowl that is welded to the oil pan over a throughbore therein. The device is purposed at increasing structural rigidity of an extant oil pan.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed removable engine plate and installation method therefor.